Danse pour impressionner
by 6Lisa9
Summary: D'après Ace, Marco agit bizarrement. Mais qu'est ce qui arrive au commandant de la première division! Et pourquoi cette attitude bizarre, cette danse, n'est dirigée qu'à Ace? Le jeune homme est confus. Pendant que le reste de l'équipage a droit à un magnifique spectacle. Qu'ils vont apprécier. TRADUCTION


Bonjour, bonsoir!

Voici la traduction de Dance to impress écrit par **Vergina-svpa**. Il s'agit de sa participation au 5ème jour de la MarcoAce week dont le thème était _Dance_

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes. Si vous en voyiez, dites le moi s'il vous plait!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Danse pour impressionner

* * *

« Hiken ! » En un seul coup, Ace mis à terre une dizaine de marines. Un autre s'approcha de lui, épée levée. Le pirate lui planta son pied dans le visage, laissant la possibilité au marine de le voir. Ace sourit d'un air satisfait lorsque l'épée coupa à travers sa jambe et laissa derrière elle une traînée de flammes. « Pourquoi avoir pris la peine d'essayer ? » demanda-t-il juste avant d'enflammer son pied. Le marine s'enfuit en hurlant et en se prenant le visage.

Ace fut cependant vite distrait par un jet de flammes bleues qu'il vit du coin de l'œil. Il se retourna et vit Marco attraper deux marines, un dans chaque serre, et les lancer dans l'océan. Il ne leur accorda aucune attention lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'eau et il se concentra sur le champ de bataille.

Les première et deuxième divisions avaient été envoyées en explorateur mais, sur leur chemin de retour, ils croisèrent un groupe de marines. Ils n'étaient pourtant même pas loin de leur navire. Ace pouvait le voir au loin.

L'homme au tâche de rousseur regarda à nouveau Marco. Celui-ci n'avait aucun problème à battre les marines, même les plus haut gradés. Voir le commandant de la première division se battre était fascinant. Vraiment fascinant. Aujourd'hui plus encore que d'habitude. C'était comme s'il faisait un spectacle. Il était tellement élégant. Parfois sous sa forme de phœnix. Parfois partiellement transformé. Ace ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs. Il ne pouvait jamais d'ailleurs.

Soudainement, Marco tourna la tête vers lui. « Derrière toi ! »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se retourna et vit deux marines s'avançant vers lui et un troisième se mettre à lui tirer dessus. Ace aussi pouvait faire ça. « Higan ! » Il tira des petites flammes de ses doigts comme si c'étaient des balles et mis hors jeu ses trois opposants.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'équipage avait eu vent du combat et Thatch et Rakuyo furent envoyés voir comment leurs nakama s'en sortaient.

Le duo s'était arrêté suffisamment loin du champ de bataille pour être en sécurité. Les deux premières divisions semblaient n'avoir aucun problème. Surtout Marco qui avait l'air de danser dans les air, mettant KO marines après marines.

Thatch ricana. «C'est de nouveau cette période de l'année? »

Le commandant de la septième division regardait aussi le phœnix. « On dirait bien, oui. Il est définitivement en train de frimer. »

« Je me demande quel est le pauvre être qui sera sa victime cette année. »

Rakuyo acquiesça. « Il a peut-être vu quelqu'un sur l'île aujourd'hui. »

« Ou peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un oiseau cette fois. » ria Thatch.

« Si c'est le cas, il aura peut-être une chance alors. » Les deux ricanèrent en regardant le combat se finirent doucement.

* * *

Le nombre de marines encore debout diminuait rapidement. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne hurle « retraite ! » et que tous les marines ne s'en aille. Avec un cri, un marine tomba, des serres du commandant de la première division, au sol, à côté d'Ace. Il grogna mais était quand même toujours en état de se lever et de suivre ses collègues.

Les serres de Marco se changèrent en pieds mais il garda ses ailes et se posa devant Ace. Le blond fit une profonde révérence, en gardant ses ailes complètement étirée de part et d'autre de son corps, comme s'il saluait la fin d'un spectacle d'acrobatie aérienne.

* * *

Le commandant de la deuxième division haussa les sourcils. _Qu'est ce qu'il est en train de foutre ?_

Marco se redressa, regarda le plus jeune, et refit une révérence, plus courte cette fois. Lorsqu'il se redressa pour la seconde fois, il changea ses ailes en bras et lui demanda, comme si de rien n'était : « Tu vas bien ? »

Ace fut un peu confus. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait. Il n'avait jamais vu Marco faire ces révérences avant. « _Je _vais bien. Et toi ? »

« Bien sur. » Marco commença à rassembler sa division pour s'assurer que personne n'était blessé et Ace décida de faire la même chose. Il vit Teach assit sur le sol lui souriant d'un air conspirateur. Il ne semblait pas blessé.

« Quoi? »demanda-t-il. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas se qu'il se passait. Et qu'est ce qui était si drôle ?

« Rien. » répondit l'homme en se levant. « On devrait ramener les blessés sur le navire. »

* * *

Ace avait essayé de tout oublier à propos du comportement bizarre de Marco et dans l'ensemble il réussi. Et pas du tout parce qu'il n'avait pas vu le blond du reste de l'après-midi et que lui même avait été très occupé avec plein d'autre chose.

Lorsque l'homme au tâche de rousseur entra dans la salle à manger, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Il alla directement au comptoir pour se servir mais il ne manqua pas rien de la conversation qui avait lieu à la table des commandants.

« Ça a commencé ? » Izou avait l'air ravi.

« Ça en avait tout l'air. » répondit Thatch.

« Oh, ça va être tellement amusant ! » Il y eut un long silence avant que le travestit ne continue, « Ou très embarrassant... Probablement les deux. »

« Ou alors on va encore le perdre pendant quelques jours parce qu'il est après quelqu'un de cette île. » Cette fois, ce fut Vista qui parla.

Ace s'assura de prendre autant de nourriture que son assiette pouvait en porter.

« Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas après qui il est ? » Demanda Izou surpris.

Personne ne parla pendant un moment puis Thatch pris la parole. « On devrait ? »

« Ben oui. Je ne m'attendais pas à être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Dans tous les cas, on n'a pas à avoir peur de le perdre. Il restera à bord, c'est sûr. »

Donc c'est quelqu'un de l'équipage ? Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il soudainement à l'un d'entre nous ? » demanda Haruta.

« C'est pas ça » commença à expliquer Izou. Ace décida que son assiette ne pouvait définitivement pas supporter plus de nourriture et se dirigea vers la table. « C'est... Et bien, on _a_ de nouvelles têtes depuis l'année dernière... »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Ace atteignit la table et s'assit. « De quoi parlait vous ? »

Vista, Haruta et Thatch regardèrent Ace. La bouche du commandant de la quatrième division s'ouvrant doucement. Les trois se tournèrent leur regards vers Izou, qui faisait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas montrer son amusement, puis de nouveau vers Ace.

Izou ricana, « Oh, c'est rien. Thatch ferme la bouche t'as l'air d'un parfait crétin comme ça. »

Ace fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'on lui cachait des choses ? Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se plaindre car Rakuyo et Marco les rejoignit et la conversation se porta sur l'île qu'ils avaient explorée plus tôt.

Malgré ça, Ace ne rata pas les regards curieux qui leur étaient adressés, à lui et à Marco. Il décida de les ignorer (s'ils avaient quelque chose à lui dire, qu'ils le fassent) et se concentra sur son dîner. Un dîner qui fut fini bien trop vite.

« As-tu encore faim ? » lui demanda Marco.

« Ouais. Je vais me resservir. »

« Prend mon assiette. » dit le blond en la lui tendant.

Ace le regarda, surpris. Marco ne l'encourageait jamais à être paresseux. « T'es sur ? Je peux juste me lever et... »

« Non. Prends ma part. J'irais me resservir. »

Cela fit glousser Haruta et pouffer Thatch.

Ace était toujours surpris, mais pas ingrat et donc, après un « merci », il s'attaqua à sa nourriture.

* * *

Ce soir là, Ace était de garde. Depuis le nid de pie, il pouvait voir Thatch, Vista et Izou jouaient au carte sur le pont. Il faut dire que la nuit était belle.

Son attention fut attirer ailleurs lorsque quelque chose vola dans les airs. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il s'agissait visiblement de Marco dans sa forme de phœnix. Il glissait dans les airs au dessus du navire, étendant ses ailes et laissant l'air chaud le portait. Il fit quelque tour, comme s'il s'assurait qu'Ace le voyait bien, avant de piquer en une ligne droite vers le nid de pie. Juste avant de l'atteindre il fit un looping et retourna dans les air.

Après avoir suffisamment monter ses talents d'aviateur, il se posa doucement sur le rebord du nid de pie. Ace pouffa. « C'était vraiment nécessaire ? De frimer comme ça ? »

Marco ne répondit pas. Il ne fit que bouger la tête de haut en bas plusieurs fois. Puis il se mit à la bouger sur le côté aussi. Pour Ace, cela ressemblait vraiment à une sorte de danse bizarre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Es-tu devenu cinglé ? » Ace ne pouvait vraiment que rire de la situation. Après tout, que _faisait_ Marco ?

L'oiseau laissa sa tête tomber quelques instant d'un air triste. Puis il l'a redressa de nouveau et déplia un peu ses ailes. « Monte sur mon dos. »

Ace était choqué. Il avait déjà demandé à Marco s'il pouvait monter sur son dos mais celui-ci avait refusé. Les autres lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un volait sur son dos à moins que cela ne soit indispensable c'est pourquoi Ace ne le lui avait jamais redemandé. Alors d'où venait cette proposition ?

Avec précaution, il monta sur le dos de son ami. Il était à peine installé que Marco s'envola, s'élançant dans les airs vers les étoiles. Ou du moins c'est l'effet que cela fit à Ace qui entoura le cou du phœnix de ses bras pour ne pas tomber.

Il volèrent pendant quelques minutes, les lumières du Moby Dick n'étant que des petits points sur terre. Il pouvait aussi voir le village qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'île. Ace soupira de contentement. « C'est magnifique ! C'est ça, la liberté absolue, n'est ce pas ? » Il avait cependant le sentiment que ça n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle son cœur battait aussi vite. Il était pratiquement en train d'étreindre Marco !

L'oiseau fredonna joyeusement mais se dirigea quand même vers le navire. Il leur fallu environ une minute pour rejoindre le pont. Dès qu'Ace fut descendu de son dos, le commandant de la première division recula de quelques pas et repris forme humaine. À l'exception, encore une fois, de ses bras. Comme s'il voulait montrer la beauté de ses ailes le plus possible.

La cérémonie des révérences commença encore une fois et il paressait encore plus bizarre maintenant qu'il était presque humain. Marco plia et déplia ses ailes en rythme avec le balancement de sa tête qui allait d'un côté à un autre. Ace commença à se sentir très embarrassé car cette « danse » semblait lui être réservé. Et il semblait que Marco attendait une réponse ou une réaction ou quelque chose de sa part.

Puisque parler n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'effet, Ace décida de demander de l'aide. Peut-être que les autres savaient ce qui n'allait pas avec le blond ? Il recula vers l'endroit où il avait vu les trois autres commandants pour la dernière fois, ne quittant Marco des yeux (celui-ci le suivant doucement) que lorsque ce fut absolument nécessaire.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il trouva Vista, Izou et Thatch mort de rire, le dernier complètement écroulé sur le sol et se tenant le ventre, presque aucun son ne sortant de sa bouche.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici bordel ? » demanda Ace, complètement confus et commençant légèrement à paniquer. « Marco agit bizarrement et vous trois savez ce qu'il se passe ! »

Izou fut le premier à retrouver son souffle. « Chéri, je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée de lui montrer ton postérieur ! » Les trois se remirent à rire.

Ace jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule mais il vit que Marco l'attendait à une certaine distance. Il semblait cependant avoir le regard fixé sur lui. Sur ses fesses pour être précis. L'homme aux tâches de rousseur commença à devenir un peu irrité de l'attitude de ses amis qui ne semblaient pas pouvoir faire autre chose que rire. Vraiment, cette situation n'était plus si drôle. « Allez les gars, je commence à vraiment flipper là. Dites moi juste ce qu'il se passe. »

« D'accord, d'accord » dit Izou en essayant de ne pas se remettre à rire. « C'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on voit cela d'aussi prés. C'est hilarant. » Il secoua la tête. « Que penses-tu du comportement de Marco ? »

Ace roula des yeux. « C'est bizarre. Pas du tout lui. Il crâne tout le temps et il fait cette sorte de danse bizarre. Une sorte de parade nuptiale ou quelque chose dans le genre ! »

Il regarda les expressions, qui voulaient tout dire, de ses amis.

« Et bien, il _est _un phœnix après tout. » commenta Vista.

« Oh. » fut tout se que trouva à dire Ace.

« Ça arrive tous les ans en cette période de l'année. Ses instincts de reproduction prennent le dessus. » Expliqua le commandant de la quatrième division. « Il espère à chaque fois que le partenaire qu'il a choisit réponde à sa danse mais, comme tu t'en doutes, personne ne le fait jamais. Du moins, il n'a jamais ramener qui que ce soit donc je suppose que ça n'a jamais marché. En même temps, quel humain sain d'esprit répondrait à cette danse ridicule ? »

« C'est un peu triste. Surtout qu'il ne se rend absolument pas compte de son ridicule. » ricana Izou « Apparemment, il t'apprécie beaucoup. Il va tout faire pour t'impressionner pendant quelques jours, mais tu ferais mieux de l'ignorer. Tu peux peut-être garder le rab en nourriture qu'il te donne. » gloussa-t-il « En tous cas, il redeviendra normal dans pas longtemps. Je ne croit pas que cela dure plus de deux semaines. »

Ace se détendit un peu. D'un coup, tout avait plus de sens. « Donc, ça veut dire que Marco … m'aime bien ? Je veux dire, en dehors de la période de reproduction aussi ? »

il y eu un long silence. Puis Izou pris la parole. « En général, son affection ne dure que pendant la période où ses instincts prennent le dessus, mais... A dire vrai, je crois que ça fait un certain temps que Marco t'apprécie beaucoup. »

Si seulement Ace avait su ça plus tôt. Il pris une profonde inspiration et se retourna vers l'Homme-Phoenix.

Dès que celui-ci vit qu'il avait de nouveau l'attention de l'autre, il recommença se danse. Ace sourit et se rapprocha lentement de lui. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas de lui, il enflamma ses bras. Il les écarta et imita la forme des ailes de Marco tout en faisant une révérence.

Il put entendre le halètement du blond et ses mouvements devinrent plus enthousiastes. Ace essaya de copier la danse du mieux qu'il put tout en se rapprochant doucement de lui. Rapidement, leurs flammes se touchèrent et se mélangèrent.

Lorsque leurs visages ne furent séparés que de quelques centimètre, Ace regarda Marco droit dans les yeux. « Marco, quels sont tes sentiments pour moi ? »

« Je t'apprécie. Beaucoup. » La réponse vint plus rapidement que ce à quoi s'attendait le plus jeune. Cela était sûrement dû à ses instincts qui poussaient Marco à lui montrer à quel point il l'appréciait.

Ace sourit. « Alors ne devrait-on pas faire ça à la manière des humains ? »

Marco le regarda avec son regard plein d''ennui habituel, mais il semblait quand même intéressé. "Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

L'homme aux tâches de rousseur gloussa. « Ça. » Et il entoura ses bras autour du cou de l'autre homme et joignit doucement leurs lèvres.


End file.
